


Song For Eva Mae

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Song fic, silly sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the birth of Sam and Jessica's daughter, Dean Winchester has been practically vacant from everyone's lives. Sam's started to have enough of it and decides it's time to talk about what the problem is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For Eva Mae

**Author's Note:**

> I never got over my love of writing song fics, I'm sorry. I also apologize because usually I am not quite so lazy in my execution of song fics, but this one was just a fluffy piece of crap that I wanted to be done and over with. I'm not proud of it, but hey, we can't win them all. The song is "Song For Eva Mae" by Frank Turner. Never heard of him? Go listen now. Seriously.

“Shh, darling. It’s ok,” Sam whispered softly to the girl of his dreams as he picked her up. Well, she was the second girl of his dreams, anyway. “Yeah, Daddy’s got you.” He muttered little nothings at her and her fussing ceased almost as quickly as it began. It had been certain from the day she was born that she loved the sound of her father’s voice. 

He never thought about what it would feel like to have a kid of his own, let alone a daughter. Life just had a way of shitting on him. But he couldn’t be happier with how things turned out. His life with Jessica was great, as it always had been. She gave birth to this beautiful creature not more than four months ago and they both loved her more than anything. His baby Eva. Everything was almost perfect.

The only problem was his brother. Sam knew from the get-go that Dean wasn’t a fan of children. It was clear from his raucous behavior that “settling down” might never truly be in the cards for him. And he could deal with that; it was his brother’s life. But ever since Eva had been born, Dean had been different. He was distant and cold, and not just toward the baby. It was directed at his family of three as a whole.

Dean had never done anything that would be considered worrisome, though, and that was why Sam hadn’t bothered to try and fix it before now. He never lashed out at them, verbally or physically. They all still felt safe with him around. He just seemed to have lost interest in being around them at all.

After a month, Sam stopped trying to get his older brother to hold her. After two, he stopped trying to get his brother to stay in the same room as them for more than five minutes if Sam was taking care of Eva. He just wasn’t showing any indication that he wanted to be a part of this.

It was hard for Dean to completely stay away since they both shared the property that Bobby had left them when he passed away the year previous. But, god, he somehow managed to most days. There were still days every once in a while where Dean would want to eat dinner with them or hang out and watch a movie. But they were rarer than a steak dripping blood.

This week had been particularly bad and Sam wasn’t able to tell what had changed. Dean had been unnecessarily grumpy with him every day. He stayed holed up in his room most of the time and didn’t say much of anything to anyone. The one day he did join Sam and Jessica for breakfast, he spent the entire time eyeing Eva in her highchair.

The next morning that Dean decided to join them at the table, Sam cleared his throat to gain his brother’s attention. “So, I was thinking. Maybe we should go out and do something fun this weekend. Friday night, we can go out to that bar in town that you like? The one that has the pretty brunette working behind the counter?”

Dean paused for a minute, placing his spoon down in his bowl of cereal. “Yeah, sure, I guess that would be alright. What about…” He trailed off and just nodded in the direction of Sam’s daughter.

“I’ll stay home with her,” Jessica said, taking a bowl from the cabinet and placing it in her normal seat at the table. “You boys go out and have a bit of fun.” She gave Sam a light smile. She had noticed Dean’s behavior before Sam even picked up on it. The boys clearly had some talking to do.

Sam beamed at his wife and kissed the back of her hand as she walked by. Dean just shrugged his acceptance.

~*~*~

The bar was packed that night, whether it was normally like this or if this was because of their stupid open mic night, Dean couldn’t really tell. There was a man-boy who didn’t look over the age of 12 strumming away of a guitar at the front of the room. Easy chords, nothing complex, nothing exciting to the listeners.

The brothers took a high-top table along the wall and a rather basic-looking brunette swung by their table to get their order. Sam noted that Dean barely even looked twice at her when normally he would have been flirting out of control. Everything was out of character for him these days. 

She came back with their drinks and the two both quickly downed their first three beers without much hesitation. There was little talk exchanged, but nothing consequential. Mostly just about the people on stage (who all sucked, frankly) and the other bar patrons. It wasn’t until Sam had choked down the last of his fourth beer that he actually got the nerve to start the conversation.

“So, uh, Dean. Look, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about some things, ok? And I know that this conversation might not go well. But, man, I… I just don’t get it.” He let the sentence trail off.

“Don’t get what?”

“The way you’ve been acting recently. With my Jessica and Eva. Hell, even me. I don’t know what happened.”

Dean took a swig of his beer before tapping the bottle back onto the table. “Look, it’s not a big deal. Everything’s fine.”

“The hell it is, Dean.” Sam’s voice took on that growl, the same one their father had when one of the boys had done something beyond stupid. “I’m trying to look out for my family, including you, and you seem to want no part of it. Now, I can understand having a baby around is a big adjustment and it takes time, but could you at least try to give a shit?”

“I do give a shit, Sammy. Don’t think that I don’t care about you or your wife or your kid, ‘cause I do.”

“Really? Then why have you never tried to be present? I want you to be a part of my kid’s life, Dean. My life.”

Dean saw the redness growing on his brother’s cheeks, right below his eyes. It was the tell-tale prickle that Sam got before a bout of tears. Shit.

“Look, Sam. I do want to be part of your life. I do. Hers too. I’m sorry that I’ve just been really preoccupied lately.”

“With what? What could possibly be-” Sam never even got to finish his sentence before Dean gulped the last of his beer and walked away from the table without another word.

Sam was left shocked. His brother had never flat-out walked away from him like this. Not when it was something that was important. He lost sight of Dean in the moving crowd. The bastard better come back to finish this conversation when it was “important enough.”

It wasn’t long before three short taps could be heard of the sound system in the bar followed by the strum of a few short chords. “So, I’ve never had to do anything like this before. Play in front of other people, I mean.”

Sam’s head shot up. The hell was his brother doing standing on stage? And with a guitar.

“I apologize for the coming speech, but I need to set some things straight with a very important person in my life.” The members of the crowd who were actually listening to him made some wolf calls and hollers at him. “It’s not that kind of important person, you jackasses.” He strummed at a few more chords before continuing.

“Four months ago, my baby brother and his wife gave birth to a lovely daughter. Now, I will admit that I haven’t been as helpful and present as I should have been. I screwed up there, Sammy, you were right.” He finally met Sam’s eyes from across the bar. “But at least I have something to show for my absence. I hope it’s alright. This one goes out to my niece, Eva Mae Winchester and my brother, for helping make such a tiny, beautiful thing.”

Sam couldn’t believe it. He had heard Dean picking away at his guitar while he was in his room during those four months, but he never paid attention to what it was. Dean was writing her a song.

_"Eva Mae,_  
_I remember the date you were born_  
_It was the summer_  
_Your mum and dad called me up to say how proud_  
_They were_  
_Voices wringing with the love of a new born child_  
_Light shining in their eyes, expectant smiles_

_Eva Mae,_  
_Well your father and I have been friends_  
_Many years_  
_Watch the world around us change,_  
_Hoped our hopes, feared our fears_  
_He asked me to watch you, as you grow_  
_Hold your hand through the highs and lift you up through the lows_

_Now Eva Mae,_  
_Don't you judge me too hard_  
_I try to be a good man to be the best with what I got_  
_Eva Mae,_  
_I will teach you what I know_  
_And watch over you everywhere that you go_

_Eva Mae,_  
_I have made many mistakes_  
_In my time_  
_Built my share of bridges and broken hearts_  
_I've told lies_  
_I have not always followed my own advice_  
_I've fallen flat_  
_But Eva darling sometimes that's just life_

_Eva Mae,_  
_With the way that I am I might not_  
_Much be around_  
_But I'll stop in from time to time to share_  
_The things I've learnt_  
_You should keep your friends and family close_  
_And you should always always always try to say yes_  
_And we can none of us ever be perfect_  
_But Eva darling we can try our best_

_Now Eva Mae,_  
_I won't ever judge you hard,_  
_Just try to be a good girl and make the best with what you got_  
_Now Eva Mae,_  
_I will teach you what I know,_  
_And watch over you everywhere that you go_  
_Everywhere you go"_


End file.
